Missy on the Orient Express
by horror101
Summary: SPOILERS for Dark Water! Missy drags Clara and the Doctor away to the Orient Express 2.0. There, they will face against pirates, grumpy passengers and of course, the Queen of Evil herself, who claims they'll have a good time. What could possibly go wrong? UNDER REVISION
1. Prologue

AN-This will be a short, sweet and hopefully amusing story that will only be a few chapters long. I got the idea when watching "Mummy on the Orient Express" again and so basically, what you need to know is that "The Magician's Apprentice" has never happened but all of Series 8 did. It will also have some Twisswald moments here and there. And Danny Pink WILL be mentioned! He won't be ignored and his relationship with Clara and the Doctor will be brought up a few times. If you don't like that, either don't comment, don't read or just ignore it!

Thank you and please enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Missy on the Orient Express**

Prologue

* * *

"Man, what a day..." I sighed to myself as I stepped through the front door of my flat.

I stretched in an attempt to rid myself of the pesky aches I had woken up with, possibly because of the way I slept that had been bothering me all day. Pile that on top of the fact that I've had to deal with misbehaving children, upcoming tests, marking assignments and the still lingering grief of Danny's death, and my day had been a rather longwinded and difficult one to handle.

And then on top of all that, there have been the weird things happening to me today as well.

When I woke up, I noticed that my bedside lamp was on, which I thought was strange as I remembered turning it off. Even stranger than that was the odd note I found near my alarm clock:

 _YOU SO FINE_

I grew worried that someone had broken into my house, but as far as I could tell, nothing was missing. And so I shook it off and went to work, where I then found another note on my desk:

 _YOU BLOW MY MIND_

I figured that someone was just playing some sort of joke on me, but even though it was annoying and a tad troubling as it almost appeared as if someone had broken into my house in order to do so, there wasn't any proof of who did it and so I had tried to ignore it. Thankfully, nothing else happened and so I was able to continue throughout the day without any more notes.

But as I entered my kitchen, I immediately noticed that something was off.

At first, I couldn't tell what it was. All the utensils were in their proper places and there wasn't a mess or anything like that.

And then I saw the notes.

I stiffened in surprise and unease, questions beginning to flood my thoughts. What were these notes doing here? Who was sending them? What did they mean? And most importantly, how the heck were they getting into my house?

I cautiously approached the notes, half expecting something to happen. Nothing did though, which was both relieving and nerve wrecking. I slowly leaned forward and picked up the notes, reading through them one by one:

 _HEY MISSY_

 _YOU SO FINE_

 _YOU SO FINE_

 _YOU BLOW MY MIND_

 _HEY_

 _MISSY!_

I proceeded to drop the notes in shock.

 _Oh no... No, no, no! There is no way in_ _ **hell**_ _she could've-!_

"Hello, dearie!"

Shrieking, I whirled around and much to my dismay, shock, confusion and anger, there Missy stood with an amused smirk on her face.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter One

AN-Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long.

* * *

 **Missy on the Orient Express**

Chapter One

* * *

 _Missy_

I find many things amusing.

For example, I could be watching a children's television show so _bizarre_ that I can't help but laugh. Or I could be seeing the Doctor realize what my plan is and even just _imagining_ the look on his face as he struggles to come up with a way to stop me is _quite_ funny as well.

Or I could be killing a clever clog and the expression they make when they realize I've outwitted them _right_ before I pull the trigger is just the best.

But I must say, seeing the pure _shock_ and _horror_ that just _spread_ across Clara's face as soon as she saw me and realized I was still alive after being seemingly vaporized by a stray Cyberman was most _definitely_ amongst the more amusing moments in my life.

Snickering softly, I asked her, "Did you miss me?"

She didn't answer, obviously still trying to get over her shock.

I smiled sweetly as I looked around at her house, noticing not for the first time how dreadfully _boring_ it was. "Y'know, you really _should_ redecorate this place."

"W...What...?" She managed to squeak out.

I grinned. "Well, this is a surprise! Here I thought you wouldn't be able to speak for at least another thirty seconds!"

I slowly applauded. "Well done, dearie!"

"What are you...?"

"Hm?"

She just stared at me, obviously still overwhelmed by my sudden appearance. Eventually, I grew bored of staring at her and waiting for her to say something. And so I continued telling her what I thought about her decorating.

"As I was originally saying, this place could really use some sprucing up. I mean, just look at this place! There aren't any flowers around or exciting pictures nor are there any traps!"

"Traps?"

I merely smiled. "Traps are my flirting, dear."

She went quiet, and so I continued. "I'm just saying that if _I_ were the Doctor's companion, I would take as _many_ pictures as I could and post them _all over..._ Oh what was it again... Face time? No. Face brook? No, that's just silly... Oh right! _Facebook!_ I would post it all over that silly 'social media' website to show my so called 'friends' what they're missing!"

I continued strolling around, taking in the dull sights of her little house.

"And then I would take those same pictures and put them all over my walls; as a memento, of course."

Turning back around, Clara was staring indignantly at me, her face going red. Smirking, I told her, "You really shouldn't go red like that, dear. It's rather unbecoming of that pretty face of yours."

It was at that moment that she found her voice again. "Missy..."

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath and then shouted, _"What the_ _ **hell**_ _are you doing here?!"_

Merely raising an eyebrow at her outburst, I shrugged and told her, "I have plans for you and the Doctor."

"Okay," She stammered, still angry. _"First_ of all, how are you still alive?"

"Well-"

"And what are you doing in my house?!"

"That's actually-"

"And have you been sending me those weird notes all day?!"

As she finally stopped for breath, I told her, "Well dearie, I'm in your house because yes, I _have_ been sending you those 'weird notes' to let you know I was still alive." I smiled. "I do so _love_ to put on a good show."

She sighed as I continued, "And as for how I'm still alive, well..."

I smirked. "Let's just say that death is for other people."

She groaned and rubbed her forehead before she paused and asked, "Wait, did you say you had plans for the Doctor and me?"

"Yep!"

"What sort of plans?" She nervously asked.

I shrugged. "I was just going to bring you and the Doctor on a nice, relaxing vacation."

"What?"

"Well, since you've been working so _very_ hard at your silly teaching job and you haven't seen the Doctor for a while, I figured I may as well."

She just glared at me while I smiled in return.

"Seriously? You're _honestly_ expecting me to believe that you're just going to bring us on a 'relaxing vacation'?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't you?"

She huffed. "How do we even know you don't have anything sneaky in mind for this so called 'vacation'?"

I grinned. "Oh, you don't! _That's_ why it'll be so much fun!"

She shook her head before saying, "Well, I'm not doing it. And I don't think I need to explain why!"

A tense silence fell between us as she stared at me, gauging my reaction. And she jumped when my reaction was laughter.

"Oh, poppet, you crack me up sometimes!"

"What?"

"Well, I already _knew_ I wasn't going to be able to just drag you and the Doctor on a vacation! You two are _ever_ too _good_ to ever do something for _little ol' me..."_

"Get to the point, Missy!"

I rolled my eyes at her impatience. "Fine, fine. I'll get on with it."

Smiling sweetly, I brought my wrist up and Clara barely had a second to register the vortex manipulator wrapped around it before I pressed a button and there he was.

Clara's eyes widened quite comically again as she stared at the nauseous Doctor, who was catching his breath on the floor.

"Doctor?!"

"Ugh... Hi Clara."

Another few seconds passed before she walked up to him and helped him sit up. Soon, he had recovered and so she asked, "Doctor, what's going on?"

"Well..." He uncertainly began before sighing. "It's complicated."

"How complicated?"

"Well, I had just finished a trip to one of my favorite libraries - I'll have to bring you there sometime - and I was on my way back to the TARDIS when..."

He fell silent, making Clara visibly nervous as I smiled.

"Doctor, what did she do?"

He stayed quiet for a few more moments before sighing and bluntly telling her, "She's stolen the TARDIS."

Silence.

And then...

"She _what?!"_

I giggled. "Oh yes, dearie. I've stolen and hidden his TARDIS."

"How?!"

I shook my head. "Ah, but that would be telling, poppet."

She glared at me, which I merely smiled at before the Doctor continued.

"Yes, she's stolen the TARDIS and the key and hidden them somewhere. And the only way to get them back is to do what she says."

"Oh no!" Clara exclaimed, adamantly shaking her head. "No way! There is no chance in ANY of the seven circles of hell I'll be doing ANYTHING she tells me to!"

"Oh? Why not?" I innocently asked.

She shot me a lethal look. "You used dead bodies and minds to create a freaking _Cybermen army_ which you tried to _give_ to the Doctor as a twisted _birthday present!_ And my _**boyfriend**_ was among them!"

I pouted. "You make it sound as if I did something _bad,_ my dear Clara."

She looked just about ready to tear me to shreds - which would've been _quite_ amusing - when the Doctor had to unfortunately open his mouth and say, "Look Clara. I don't like it any more than you do. But we need the TARDIS back and Missy's the only one who can give us that!"

Clara glowered at him before sighing and rubbing her forehead. "Can't you just look for it?"

He shook his head. "I've tried and nothing has worked. And besides, if Missy is able to steal my ship and keys without me noticing, she could just as easily do it again."

Clara stayed silent for a long moment before she sighed and asked, "And what exactly does she want?"

"Hellooooooooo? I'm standing right here!" I exclaimed, offended that she so _blatantly_ ignored me.

Clara grumbled, rolled her eyes and asked, _"Fine._ What do _you_ want?"

I smiled. "There you go, see? That wasn't so _difficult,_ now was it?"

The Doctor groaned. "Look, just hurry up! We have places to go and things to see!"

" _Fine,_ Mr. Grumpy Pants!" I groaned at his impatience before smiling and gleefully proclaiming; "We're going to be going on the Orient Express 2.0!"

They both stared at me before Clara said, "The Orient Express? The one with the mummy and the supercomputer called Gus?"

"That's right!"

"But wasn't it destroyed?"

I rolled my eyes and dramatically sighed. "That's why it's the Orient Express _2.0!_ You hear that? _Two Point Oh!_ And you call yourself a school teacher?! Honestly!"

Clara glared at me before sighing. "Doctor, are there no other alternatives?"

He shook his head.

Clara screwed her eyes shut, utterly exasperated before she finally groaned and said, "I don't want to do this... But we need the TARDIS back... So..."

I patiently waited until she finally shouted, "Ugh, FINE! I'll do it!"

I smiled and turned to the Doctor. "And what about you, handsome?" I purred.

He impassively stared me. "You already know my answer."

"Great!" I exclaimed and before either of them could blink, I used my vortex manipulator and teleported us to where we needed to go.

* * *

 _Doctor_

With a violent lurch, I was tossed to the ground as the haze of the teleportation began to fade. As my senses cleared, I became aware of where we were.

It was obviously a dock of some sorts, as birds similar to Earth's seagulls were swirling around above us and I could distinctly smell something salty in the air as well, similar to the ocean.

"Ugh... Where are we?" I heard Clara groan.

"You're on the docking planet, Axos, dearie. This is where a wide range of boats, ships and trains come to restock, refuel and be boarded. Right Doctor?"

Sighing, I sat up and tasted the air. "She's right. That's exactly where we are."

"Okay..." Clara groaned as she sat up. "So where is this 'Orient Express 2.0'?"

"Just up ahead. The whole docking station will be quite crowded unfortunately. But we can live with that. Now let's get a move on! The train leaves in thirty minutes!"

We got up and began walking towards the docking station. Soon however, I purposely slowed down so that Clara was ahead of us and I took the time to ask, "Missy?"

"Hm?"

"You _will_ keep your end of the bargain and give me my TARDIS back, right?"

She rolled her eyes. _"Yes,_ I'll return it! Don't worry so much!"

I grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. "Missy, I want you to _promise_ me that my ship will be returned along with the key safe and sound!"

She stared at me and with a sincere look in her eyes, told me, "I promise to return your ship safely after our trip is over."

She then leaned up and kissed me.

"Is that enough for you?" She softly asked, caressing my face.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

She smiled before walking away as I followed.

We both caught up to Clara not long after and soon, we had arrived at the docks.

It was rather impressive, if you ignored how noisy, crowded and smelly it was. There were ships and boats off to the right, some cars, stations, shops and other such things in the centre across from us and to the left, we saw a large crowd.

"Ah! There it is!" Missy exclaimed, hurrying over to where the crowd was. We both followed and soon, we saw it.

The Orient Express 2.0.

It looked almost identical to the one Clara and I were on, except larger. There were more carts that were bigger in size and I couldn't even see the other end of it as it had an increased length.

It was certainly something to behold but before we could get any closer, Clara suddenly stopped.

"Wait."

"Hm? Something wrong, poppet?"

"Well, this is a high class train, right?"

"Obviously."

"Well, our clothes sure aren't 'high class'!"

I looked down and saw that Clara had a point. However, Missy just smiled in response. "Don't worry, poppet. I've gotten that all sorted out."

"You have?"

"Yep! Just wait here a tick."

And before either of us could say or do anything, she was gone.

Clara and I were silent as we watched her retreating figure before she asked me, "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she has anything sneaky in mind for this trip?"

I sighed. "Who can say? She very well could. But we don't have much choice, so let's just hope for the best."

Clara bit her lip and nodded as we waited for Missy's return.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

AN-Please review. :)


	3. Chapter Two

AN-Here's the second chapter. Let's hope this weekly updating schedule continues. XD

* * *

 **Missy on the Orient Express**

Chapter Two

* * *

Missy had been gone for a few minutes, leaving the Doctor and me standing there. We weren't saying much however and eventually, the almost stifling awkwardness began making me uncomfortable and so I decided to take a look around while not straying too far.

It was a very large dock and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed with its sheer scale. The amount of people and aliens milling about in the streets either working, getting ready to dock or disembarking, the amount of luggage, crates, barrels and boxes that were lying around in organized piles and the large number of boats and ships that were docked there was just incredible!

It almost reminded me of a typical Earth dock with some key differences, such as the fact that there wasn't really any water, just a drop into space that was surrounded by a fence so people wouldn't fall, some of the ships were obviously space ships and of course, the aliens that were working or walking around were obvious indicators that we weren't on Earth.

There were also noises and smells.

All around me, I heard people chattering, cranes and machinery operating, and the noises of the birds overhead. I also smelled oil, dust, hay, and sweat with some more pleasant scents mixed in like perfume or some type of flower.

I wanted to explore more but I didn't want to get lost so I returned to where the Doctor was.

"Welcome back, Clara." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes half-heartedly, smiling back, before asking him, "What time period are we in?"

He stopped, tasted the air and told me, "25th century."

It always amazed me that the Doctor was able to figure out where and when we were by simply tasting the air, as well as making his usual observations of course.

"Cool." I responded. "What kinds of advancements have been made?"

"Well, from my understanding, you've managed to explore three different galaxies, solidify your place amongst the stars with your somewhat advanced space travel, meet several different alien species and planets and as you can see here, you've struck up some treaties and agreements with said species and planets to create docks like this. Believe it or not, this used to be a barren planet, much like Mars."

"Really?"

"Yes. They were able to make the atmosphere breathable and thus, could build several docks, cities and buildings."

"Wow. That's cool."

He nodded before going quiet. I could tell from the look on his face that something was on his mind so I asked, "Doctor? What are you thinking about?"

He hesitated, sighed and asked me, "What are you really feeling right now?"

I understood what he meant so I told him, "Well, I think she's up to something, I'm not sure if she'll even return the TARDIS to us and I'm nervous about what'll happen outside of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever we go on a 'relaxing vacation' - such as the last time we came on the original Orient Express - something always happens!"

"You're referring to the mummy and Gus?"

"Not _just_ that!" I exclaimed. "From my other experiences and the stories you've told me, you have the worst luck ever! Err, no offense."

"None taken." He chuckled lightly before sighing. "I can see where you're coming from. And truth be told, I'm also somewhat anxious to see just what Missy and the rest of the universe has in store for us."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I'm not entirely certain that things won't go bumpy along the way or what'll actually happen to us if that's the case, but there's not much we can do about it at the moment."

He smiled at me. "But whatever _does_ happen, we can get through it as we always do."

I half-smiled at him when a loud throat clearing startled us. Turning around, we saw that Missy had returned.

"If you two are quite _done_ being love-birds and all that jazz, I've brought our clothes."

Choosing to ignore the "love-bird" comment, I looked around but didn't see anything other than what looked like spray bottles she was holding.

Before I could ask what she was up to, she grabbed two of the spray bottles and handed them to us.

I could only stare at it in confusion.

"Um, Missy?"

"Hm?"

"Well, you went to get us _clothes,_ right?"

"That's right."

"Well... These are spray bottles."

"Yep!"

"And _how_ are these supposed help us?"

She merely smiled. "Observe."

I frowned and watched as she pointed the bottle down at her and used it, and before my eyes, her appearance had changed!

Her hair was down and parted to the side, she was wearing a plum purple dress top with a matching skirt and a feather wreath was around her neck. It wasn't overly gaudy though. It actually suited her.

"Your turn!"

I hesitated before using the bottle the same way she had and my clothes then changed into a faux leopard printed dress with a black cloak. My hair was done up as well with my bangs parted. It was similar to what I wore on my last trip to the Orient Express.

The Doctor had used the bottle as well and was now wearing a velvet coat with black dress pants. He looked quite handsome, if I do say so myself.

"Well, we've changed our clothes."

"Yep!"

"But how?"

The Doctor responded with, "There are special chemicals in the bottle that mentally link with your subconscious and change your clothes into something to fit the date, location and your own personal preferences."

"Oh."

Missy nodded and then told us, "Well, off we go! Can't be _late_ to our own vacation, could we?"

She then pranced off, leaving us there.

The Doctor looked at me, smiled and offered his arm. "Well milady, shall we?"

I laughed lightly before nodding and taking his arm. "Yes, we shall."

We followed her towards the crowd and as we got closer, we could hear a man, most likely the train's conductor, making some sort of speech.

"-and we're so excited to open it up to you all! This train - this _magnificent_ and _beautiful_ vehicle - will run throughout the galaxy, making a stop at the planet Noria before returning to this dock. And best of all, as the train has increased in size and length-"

Missy snorted. "That's what she said." Reminded of some of my students, I had to stifle an infuriating smile at that.

"-it can hold more passengers. So this means that _every single one of you_ can board!"

A cheer rose from the crowd.

"Step right up and claim your tickets!"

Soon, the crowd began moving forward in a line. We followed and as we steadily came closer to the ticket counter, I asked the Doctor, "We're just going to use your psychic paper, right?"

He nodded.

"Okay, great. And do we need money or anything like that?"

"I've taken care of that, poppet." Missy whispered to me. I nervously nodded as the line continued onward.

It was easy enough to get inside and I must say that I was rather impressed with how fancy it was.

Lights and chandeliers hung from the ceiling in what I guessed was the foyer that had two doors on the two opposite walls. One of them I guessed led to the rooms and the other probably led to either the engine room or a few more rooms.

Otherwise than that, there were some tables, information kiosks and some decoration plants.

Turning to the Doctor, I asked, "So, which rooms are ours?"

The Doctor looked down at the slip of paper he'd gotten when he used his psychic paper and told us, "Well, I have room 313."

"Okay, and what about us?"

He hesitated, which told me everything I needed to know.

"We're sharing a room, aren't we?"

He swallowed. "Um... Yes. Yes, you are."

Missy proceeded to let out a loud squeal, which turned more than a few heads as she glomped me.

"We're going to have SO much fun!" She gushed. "It'll be like a big girly sleepover!"

I groaned and turned to the Doctor. "Is this the best we can do?"

He nodded. "Yes. The train's rules specifically state that unless they're married, men and women can't share a bedroom."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright. No disobeying the rules."

"Oh _come_ now, where's the fun in that?"

I rolled my eyes at her and started towards our room. Unfortunately, Missy followed and continued babbling.

"We can do up our _hair,_ have late night _talks_ and maybe even apply each other's makeup!"

"Ugh, knock it off!"

"What?" She innocently asked.

"We're not going to act like stereotypical teenage girls and be all girly like!"

She merely gave me a look. "Honey, compared to how old _I_ am _you're_ still just an infant."

I glared at her, which she smiled at, before shaking my head and walking away. And I could practically feel Missy's smugness radiating from her with each step I took. Once I had reached our room, I closed the door, sat down on the bed and sighed.

It was going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

AN-Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review telling me what you thought. :)


	4. Chapter Three

AN-I'm sorry this took a little longer and that it's rather short despite that. I was trying to figure out the OC's that will be in this story and as most writers will tell you, it isn't easy! And I decided to keep it short so that it wouldn't drag on too long.

Anyways, please enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Missy on the Orient Express**

Chapter Three

* * *

"Oh don't _worry_ so much." Missy told me upon seeing my concerned expression after Clara left. "She'll cool off and come out of hiding soon enough!"

I glanced at her and then sighed. I knew she was right, that Clara would calm down and come back out soon enough, but I was still worried. I hoped she was doing okay, especially with how much information we dumped on her at once.

She found out Missy was still alive, which would've been a huge shock to anyone other than those who knew what she was like, such as myself. And then she found out that she was getting dragged along on a "vacation" with the very same Time Lady that turned Danny into a Cyberman (which I'm guessing is why Clara isn't very fond of Missy), and the whole reason this trip is happening is because I got careless and she snatched my TARDIS right from under my nose, as the human expression goes.

I'm still not sure _how_ that even happened...

And to top it all off, she's going to be stuck sharing a room with the same woman she thought was dead for at least a week!

Meanwhile, as I stood there, troubled by these thoughts, Missy happily hummed next to me, completely carefree as ever.

I shook my head and walked off, feeling torn between being annoyed at Missy for getting us into this mess and feeling envious of how carefree she can almost always be.

I'm not sure how long I was walking, but eventually, I came across the lounge.

It was fairly large with at least twenty tables, most decorated with small plants and having what looked like some brochures and information pamphlets in front of the chairs. There also seemed to be some sort of stage or area where people could perhaps sing.

It was very similar to the pervious Orient Express, just larger.

As I sat down, I took a quick glance around and saw that two of the other tables were occupied. One had what appeared to be a young artist - as he was sketching something and had paint nearby - sitting in the farthest corner away from me while the other table had a family consisting of three Yaline passengers; a young boy who was most likely the son of the young adult woman and the middle aged man. I knew they were Yaline due to their distinct facial structure, their cat-like ears and their dog-like tails sticking out of their trousers.

All tell-tale signs they were from the planet Yala. Pleasant place, it is. I can distinctly remember visiting it a while ago and the locals were very friendly and accommodating. The sight-seeing was nice, too.

I chuckled lightly at the memories I was now having. However, they eventually faded away and the still quiet of the lounge, while peaceful, gave my mind an excuse to think about my troubles uninhibited.

A few minutes passed as I continued wondering about this trip; about Clara; and about basically anything that could go wrong.

I groaned softly, annoyed by these pestering thoughts that were buzzing in my head like flies. I almost wished that something would happen to distract me.

"Excuse me, mister?"

Surprised, I looked up and saw that without my knowing, the young Yaline boy had walked over and was now standing in front of me.

"Hello..." I cautiously greeted him.

He smiled brightly in response. "Hello! My name is Yassu! What's your name?"

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor? What kind of a name is that?"

I shrugged. "One I chose for myself a while ago. I know it sounds strange, but I rarely go by my real name."

"Really?" He tilted his head curiously.

I nodded. "I know that 'Doctor' seems like a strange choice, but I sometimes like to think that I chose well as I've helped a lot of people."

"Oh."

"Yep."

Silence fell before he spoke again. "Well, I can tell that you have a really good heart and soul, despite what you've seen and done in your long life. And I can also tell that you're currently troubled by something."

I furrowed my brow, confused as to how he was able to pick up on my thoughts and feelings as well as ascertain some parts of my personality.

"How did you do that?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I mean how did you read me so easily?"

He grinned. "I'm an Empath!"

I stared at him before realizing what he meant. "You mean... you have empathetic powers?"

"Yeah!"

I nodded, both impressed and surprised. "I didn't think the planet Yala had anymore Empaths."

"So did everyone else." He told me. "But when I was born, the doctor's and elders present sensed my abilities and even though they tried to dismiss it, they couldn't ignore it as I grew up."

I smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yep!" He beamed.

I chuckled. "Something tells me you're proud of this ability of yours."

He shrugged. "Sometimes. I'm glad I have it, but some people are afraid of me. I think it's because they don't want their thoughts and feelings to be read. And I think some other people are jealous of my powers. And still others don't like me or my ability at all, like Daddy."

"Hm?"

He sighed, suddenly looking sad. "I'm not sure why, but Daddy doesn't want me to be an Empath. It makes him really angry sometimes."

I stared at him, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"And... what does he do or say to you?" I carefully asked.

He sighed. "He yells at or lectures me. It really depends on what mood he's in."

"And is that... _all_ he does to you?"

"Yes. He doesn't do anything else."

I sighed, relieved.

"But why doesn't he want you to be an Empath?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. All I can really tell is that something's been troubling him. Some deep sadness he's attempting to not show and just suffer through. Mommy and I have tried helping him, but he just brushes us off."

He looked really sad now.

"And how long has he had this sadness?"

He then looked at me and told me, "As long as I've known him."

I was about to ask him something else when I noticed that the young woman was walking over.

"Yassu! There you are!"

He turned around. "Hello, Mommy! I was just talking to the Doctor here."

She shook her head. "Yassu, how many times have I told you? Don't talk to strangers!"

He wilted under her stern gaze and looked down at the floor before saying, "Sorry... I just felt that he was worried about something and wanted to help him."

She looked confused at this. "He's worried about something?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what, but I could feel that was rather troubled about something and wanted to see if he was alright."

"Is he?"

"Yes, I am." I told them when they looked at me. "I'm just concerned for a friend of mine, who I could introduce to you later. I have a feeling she's not very happy at the moment and I'm hoping she'll be okay."

"Alright." The mother sighed before looking down at her son. "Yassu go on ahead and return to your father before he gets too irritable."

"Okay." He told her before waving at me. "Goodbye mister!"

After he had run off back to their table, she sighed. "I'm sorry if he disturbed you. He's only ten years old and can't control his abilities too well just yet."

I smiled. "Don't worry. It was very exciting to learn he was an Empath from the planet Yala. I thought they had all gone extinct as well as their powers!"

She nodded. "Yep. It's sometimes troubling for us three as a result, though."

I nodded. "Yes. He's told me about that. Said that others are afraid, jealous or just don't like him or his powers. And he told me that his father was one of them."

"He told you that?"

"Yes." I nodded. "He told me that his father had some sort of deep sadness within him that Yassu wants to help him with, but he keeps getting brushed off as a result."

She sighed and glanced back at her family. "He shouldn't have told you that..."

She went quiet and so I asked her, "But... is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh yes, everything's fine. Yonvox - my husband - has some issues he's been trying to deal with. He just doesn't like it when other people get involved, that's all."

I stared at her before nodding. "Alright. So long as nothing's wrong..."

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Yasmin!"

Looking up, I saw that the man - Yonvox - was staring over at us with a stern expression on his face.

"Looks like I'd better go."

"Alright."

"Thanks. Goodbye."

She waved at me before walking over to her family.

I observed them, watching for anything suspicious but all I saw was Yonvox asking her some questions, which she answered. He then seemed to ask her about what Yassu was doing, which she reluctantly answered. Yonvox then proceeded to turn to his son and started lecturing him. Yassu looked sad as he nodded, which was when Yonvox sat down and they went quiet.

I frowned as it was clear to me that not everything was right with those three. I knew I shouldn't meddle, and yet, it was part of who I was to get at the heart of the problem and then fix it.

I sighed.

Here we go again.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

AN-What do you think's going to happen? And can you please tell me what you thought of my OC's thus far? :)


	5. Chapter Four

AN-I'm sorry this took so long. I was trying to keep Missy in character while not really having her do something cruel or mean. And so I hoped it turned out okay. *sweatdrop*

Anyways, please enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Missy on the Orient Express**

Chapter Four

* * *

"Well, this is boring..." I muttered to myself after the Doctor left. I'd been standing all by myself for a few uneventful minutes and thus far, nothing had happened. And I knew that if I didn't find some source of entertainment soon, I'd go and do something drastic. Now normally, I wouldn't mind destroying a planet, plotting a species downfall or manipulating somebody, but if I were to do that on this particular vacation, I'd be either kicked off the train or arrested.

And neither of those options sounded appealing to me.

"Oh well. I may as well go bother Clara."

Snickering at the thought, I hummed quietly to myself as I ventured towards mine and Clara's room. Thankfully, no one was around and so I wasn't _pestered_ by any troublesome people on my way to room 312.

As I continued down the hallways, I lapsed into song:

"Hey Missy, you so fine. You so fine, you blow my mind. Hey Missy!"

And then I chuckled quietly to myself. That song never gets old. Of course, it's even _better_ now that I've improved it. But still, I'll admit to giving credit where credit is due. If it wasn't for that _genius_ little monkey, Toni Basil, my song wouldn't even exist.

One of these days, I'll have to express my gratitude to her.

"Alright, I'm almost there." I told myself as I rounded a corner.

And that was when someone bumped into me.

Thankfully, I wasn't knocked down as then I would've had to kill the naughty little perpetrator. And this, as I've said before, would result in me getting rudely removed from my vacation.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry, miss!" The young Alosen from the planet Alos exclaimed as he recovered and smiled sheepishly at me. He was the canine variant with floppy ears, sharp teeth and large eyes, much like Clara's except blue. And what was especially interesting about him was the fact that based on the paints, brushes, sketchbook and canvas he was somehow managing to carry all at once, he was an artist.

This was interesting as Alos was a small, "all work, no play" kind of place. The men who were raised there were expected to inherit wealth, prosperity and their boring, business _practices_ while the women were expected to do _"traditional"_ feminine things like clean, cook and raise their children.

It was a _dreadfully_ boring place that I've been meaning to destroy one of these days. I just haven't gotten around to it.

I brought myself out of my musings when the Alosen said, "I'm sorry. When my mind's gone out amongst the clouds, I sometimes forget where I am."

"I see."

"Yeah. This isn't the first time I wasn't watching where I was going." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

I went quiet and observed this young man. He carried himself _differently,_ with an air of nervous confidence around him. This gave me the impression that he enjoyed his artistry work, but something told me that he didn't lead an easy life as a result.

This was confirmed when I saw that he didn't have a tail.

All Alosen's have tails; it's just a fact of their biology. For him to not have one either meant he was born without one like a sort of deformity, or much more likely, he lost it.

Now curious, I asked him, "What happened to your tail?"

"Oh, my tail? Yeah, it's gone. I lost it in a... accident when I was younger."

"An accident, hm?"

"It's a long story."

He was looking very uncomfortable now, as if he didn't like thinking about it.

I smothered a smile. This young man was proving to be _quite_ interesting. And when I find someone or something interesting, I investigate them.

"Well, honey, I'm very sorry you lost your tail. It must not have been pleasant."

He sighed. "It wasn't..."

It was then that I got an idea.

I managed what looked like a friendly smile and told him, "Well, my name is Missy."

He smiled. "You have a pretty name. And I'm Heath."

We shook hands. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

And he was polite, too.

"Well, what were you up to?"

"Oh, I was just on my way to the restaurant."

"The restaurant?"

"Yes. I heard they served good food and also, I'm looking for inspiration."

"For your art?"

"That's right. I was just in the lounge, but nothing struck me as interesting there."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It was a nice place, but nothing worth sketching there."

"What do you usually draw?" I asked him.

"Just landscapes, flowers and some other natural things. I've been trying to draw living creatures recently, as well. That's part of the reason I began travelling; to gather inspiration."

I nodded. "I see."

"Yep."

"You know, you almost remind me of a friend of mine."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. He enjoys travelling and seeing different planets and places, as well."

"Really? Cool!"

"I might even introduce you to him later. How long will you be staying in the restaurant?"

"Oh, I'll be there around dinner time."

"Alright, I'll introduce you two then."

"Cool! That sounds like it could be fun!" He grinned.

My lips quirked in a half smile. This gentleman was proving to be quite entertaining. I just hoped he would stay that way.

"Well, I should go. It's been nice talking to you, Missy!"

I nodded as he left. As soon as he was out of sight, I continued on to room 312.

I didn't even bother knocking, just barging in which, amusingly enough, startled Clara, who was sitting on the bed, looking sorry for herself.

She didn't say anything to me. She just sighed and turned her head away.

"Hello, Clara dear!"

She didn't answer, which irked me.

"You know, the polite thing to do is not to ignore someone when they greet you."

She glared at me.

I sighed dramatically as I sat down on my bed.

"What's your problem, hm?"

She huffed. "Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that _you're still alive?"_

"Really now?" I pouted. "Why on Earth would that be a problem for you?"

"I _saw_ you die in the graveyard! The Doctor and I both saw it! How are you even still alive?!"

I smiled. "Ah, but that would be telling."

She sighed. "And it's not just that! You forcibly dragged us on this stupid trip because you stole the TARDIS! And the only reason I'm even here is because we need to get her back!"

I rolled my eyes.

"And you turned Danny - my boyfriend and the man I loved - into one of your stupid tin soldiers!"

I stared at her and then laughed. "Tin soldiers? That's seriously what you want to call them?"

"YES!" She exclaimed, getting angrier by the second, which I smiled at. "And you can wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

I chuckled. "Sorry darling. I can't help it. You're ever so amusing when you get angry."

She stood up, glowering down at me. "Oh, is that what you think?"

My smile grew. "Yep!"

She clenched her fists. "I've had it with you!"

I merely stared at her. "Honey, this trip hasn't even finished its first day and _already_ you're having a mental breakdown?"

And that was when she finally stormed out of the room.

I sighed and shook my head, exasperated with her melodramatic actions.

Oh well. At least I met someone interesting today.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

AN-So, how was that? Was it entertaining enough? Was Missy in character? If she wasn't, just tell me and maybe give me some advice so I can fix it.

Also, what do you think of Heath? Does he spark your interest like he did with Missy? Go ahead and tell me! :)


	6. Chapter Five

AN-Here's the next one! :)

* * *

 **Missy on the Orient Express**

Chapter Five

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, all I knew was that I couldn't stand to be in the presence of Missy any longer.

Sniffling, I tried to appear casual even as frustrated tears threatened to roll down my cheeks. I desperately rubbed them away, thankful that there wasn't anybody around. I'm not sure if I could stand any questions or concerns right now.

As I continued down the hallway, I eventually found myself in what looked like the train's restaurant.

Mentally shrugging, I didn't question it and sat down in a nearby corner booth.

Sighing, I subconsciously began looking around at my surroundings. The restaurant wasn't terribly fancy, thankfully. I don't enjoy eating in a gaudy or expensive place. They make me uncomfortable. But the décor was still nice. There were flowers hanging from vases on the walls. The area was coated in a nice and homely brown color on the upper half while the lower half was covered in red-brown wallpaper with a stripe pattern. There were also some candelabras hanging from the walls and ceiling.

The few people sitting around consisted of a young couple making gooey eyes at each other, what looked like a wealthy man looking through a monocle at a book and what looked like a young artist setting up a canvas and sketchbook. I saw some other people further away, but I didn't pay much attention to them.

It wasn't terrible busy, which suited me just fine.

I sniffled and sighed, rubbing my forehead. Unable to stop the rush of bad memories, I just sat there.

The Doctor and I have been in many tricky situations before, whether that was with aliens, danger or something morally ambiguous. But we've always managed to make it through. Sure, we've had losses, failures and close calls, but we almost always win.

But of all the problems we've had to face, the simple fact that we were stuck on _vacation_ with one of the most dangerous women in all of time and space dragging us along is _definitely_ something I'd never thought I'd have to experience!

She's done _horrible_ things to the Doctor and I, as well as our friends and allies! She killed one of the Osgood's, tried to kill Kate, turned all of the deceased into a freaking Cybermen army and my boyfriend was one of them!

I swallowed the lump in my throat at the thought of Danny Pink. Just the memory of him revealing his face to me in his Cybermen body as well as me being forced to delete his emotions is still enough to haunt my dreams, even eight months later.

"I miss you..." I whispered to myself, tears finally beginning to stream down my face.

Stifling a sob, I buried my face in my hands, struggling to calm myself down.

I'm not sure how long I was sat there but eventually, my breathing became steady, my tears slowed down and I was calm again.

I sniffled and blew my nose on a napkin. Sighing, I absent mindedly picked up a menu and looked through it. I wasn't really sure if I wanted something or not, but soon enough a waitress came out of the kitchen and approached me.

Hoping that I didn't look like a complete mess, I managed to smile at her as she stopped in front of me. She was vaguely humanoid aside from a cat like nose with long brunette hair, tanned skin and pearl earrings. She was wearing a red and black waitress uniform and she gave off an air of confidence.

"Hello, darlin'! What's your name?"

"My name is Clara."

"Clara, eh? That's a gorgeous name for a pretty young woman such as you!"

I blushed.

She chuckled. "It's quite alright. I'm not tryin' to embarrass ya. Anyways, the name's Ivy. And is there anything I can getcha?"

I thought for a moment before telling her, "I'm not too hungry, so maybe just some water."

She nodded. "Some water comin' right up!"

She winked then left. About a minute later, she returned and placed a glass of water in front of me.

"Here ya are!"

"Thank you."

As I began to sip my water, I watched her move from table to table. She straightened up and dusted the surfaces of the table and if someone was sitting there, she'd take their order.

She started at the young couple, greeting them and making idle chit-chat with them as she asked them what they wanted to order. She then moved on and continued through the tables, making sure everything was in order, was clean and that everyone was happy and their orders accounted for.

Her last stop was at the young artist's table, who appeared to be sketching something. He looked up and smiled when he made eye-contact with her. The smile was friendly and welcoming and even though I couldn't fully see Ivy's face, she smiled back and I believe flirted with him, as he blushed. She chuckled and assured him much like she did with me. And after taking his order, she bustled off.

She seemed so at ease here and with her job. I could really admire that. She was friendly, accommodating and efficient, making sure to do her job while not appearing unwelcoming.

When she next stepped out of the kitchen, she brought some people their orders, mostly drinks and snacks before she stepped over to the young artist. They chatted some more before he asked her something and she nodded. Smiling, he took a picture of her and then she left.

I had a feeling that he had wanted to sketch her and that's why he took her picture, but I couldn't really be sure.

And soon enough, she had returned to my table.

"How's everything goin' here, darlin'?"

I smiled. "Just fine."

"Does the water taste good?"

I was about to answer when I saw the amused twinkle in her eyes and I giggled.

"Water doesn't have a taste."

She laughed. "Well then, that means we're going our job right!"

I chuckled. "Yes."

Sighing, I smiled at her before telling her, "Y'know, you're quite the character."

"Oh. You think so?"

"Yes. You're good at your job, you know how to keep people entertained and happy and you're very nice. I can really admire that!"

She smiled. "Well, thanks so much, darlin'! You're not so bad yourself!"

I laughed, my troubles temporarily forgotten.

"By the way, what did that young artist want?"

"Oh, you mean Heath over there? Well, he thought that I was somethin' worth sketchin', and so he took my photo!"

I nodded. "I thought as much."

"He seems like such a nice boy! I wouldn't mind gettin' to know him better!"

"I see."

I went quiet and stared over at the artist, Heath. He was sketching something now and I could admire that he was bold enough to ask for Ivy's picture when he didn't even know her.

I was then brought back to my present when Ivy asked, "Everthin' alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah."

I trailed off which prompted Ivy to give me a concerned look. "You sure?"

I looked at her and sighed. "Well... to be perfectly honest... No."

She nodded before gesturing to a seat next to me. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, not at all."

After sitting down, she turned to me and asked, "Now, what's botherin' you?"

And so I told her about Missy and how frustrating and unpredictable she was. Then I told her about Danny and how his death had affected me. Then I explained about the Doctor and his relationship with Missy and I, and how I wasn't sure what would come from it. And then I told her about my worries that something bad could happen on this trip.

And even though I didn't give her the full story or too many personal details, she listened with rapt attention and didn't interrupt until I was done.

"Sounds rather troublesome." She said.

I sighed. "It is. And that's sad because I'd _like_ to be able to enjoy myself and have fun on this trip but as long as Missy is around, I'm not sure if I can truly relax!"

She nodded.

"I mean, I know that I shouldn't worry and that if something bad does happen we'll deal with it then. But I still can't help but worry. Call me paranoid if you want, but with what I've experienced, I'd say that it's a well justified worry!"

She nodded. "Well Clara, I'll be keepin' an eye out for any trouble."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, darlin'. And just so you know, I'll be waitressin' here 'til 7 pm and if you really need to talk to me about anythin' that you can't have a discussion with your friend about, my cabin number is 101."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

She smiled and waved goodbye before heading to some new customers that had arrived.

As I watched her leave, I sighed.

It felt nice to be able to have discussion about my troubles with someone who wasn't judgemental.

And as I thought back to her assurances, I realized that I could very well be seeing more of her.

 _So cabin 101..._ I remembered before nodding.

I'd have to keep that in mind.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

AN-Did you like Ivy? If not, go ahead and tell me what you'd like changed. Also, how am I doing so far? Is this story good? And how are my other four OC's; Yassu, Yasmin, Yonvox and Heath? I'd REALLY appreciate feedback on them!

Thank you. :)


	7. Chapter Six

AN-Here's the next chapter! :)

* * *

 **Missy on the Orient Express**

Chapter Six

* * *

Things had calmed down after my talk with Ivy.

As she had a job to do, she couldn't stop and have a long talk with me anymore, though she did still ask how I was doing whenever she stopped by my table. Eventually, she brought me one of her books, saying that I should have something to do so long as I was here.

It was an interesting read. In it, this protagonist was a cat warrior princess named Heather who was in the middle of a war, both metaphorically and literally. There was an evil dog general (I chuckled at that) that was intent on Heather's throne and so he goes to war with her. But what was especially interesting - though kind of clichéd - was the fact that the general's son and Heather had fallen in love with each other. So now, Heather's fighting to figure out her feelings and what's best for her kingdom, as well as defending it from the general's armies.

It was an interesting spin on Earth's fairy tales and I was impressed with its formal, yet simple style of writing and how easily mixed in the drama, romance and action all were.

As I was reading, about three hours passed and soon, it was four o'clock in the evening.

Being close to dinner time, the restaurant was getting busier and as a result, nosier. Deciding that now would be a good time to take a break, I used a piece of napkin for a make-do bookmark and set the book down.

Looking around, I saw Ivy on the other side of the restaurant. She saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back. After she turned back to do her job, I sighed. I kind of missed talking to her, though I knew better than to interrupt her.

As I sat there, my thoughts eventually drifted to the Doctor. I wondered where he was and what he was doing. And while I couldn't care less about Missy, I was starting to miss him.

I just hoped he wasn't worrying himself to death over me, like he usually does.

I sighed at that thought. Knowing him the way I do, it's very possible that he feels nervous - even guilty, perhaps - that we're stuck in this mess.

"Excuse me, milady. May I sit here?"

Startled, I look up and speak of the devil; there he was, smiling down at me with his crooked half-smile.

I smiled back and nodded. "Yes, you can sit down."

He nodded as well and after sitting down, he asked, "So, what have you been up to?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much. I just needed to come here and think."

He nodded again. "I see. How long have you been here?"

"About three and a half hours."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Have you really been here that long?"

"Yes."

He stared at me with concerned confusion in his eyes.

I smiled to reassure him. "Don't worry, Doctor. I'm okay."

He shrugged. "Alright, if you say so."

I went quiet and looked away. I didn't want to worry him by telling him how much Missy annoyed me. And so I changed the subject.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was just at the lounge."

"Cool. What was it like there?"

"Well, it was very spacious. There were plenty of tables and some people sitting at them. And I met someone today, as well."

This surprised me. "Really?"

"Yes. His name was Yassu. His mother was Yasmin and Yonvox was the father."

I nodded before mischievously grinning. "Wow, Doctor. I didn't take you for one to remember names anymore!"

He chuckled. "Yeah. But they really left an impression on me."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, the three of them are Yaline and from the planet Yala. And Yassu is an Empath, meaning he can sense emotions and the thoughts and feelings of another. It's caused him some trouble, especially with his father."

I furrowed my brow, concerned at his words. "What do you mean he has trouble with his father?"

He sighed. "Apparently, something happened to his father and now he's depressed. Yassu can pick up on that depression and it... makes his father angry."

I swallowed. "And... what happens then?"

"I'm not sure. Yassu told me he's not abusive, but something is clearly wrong with their relationship. And I think the mother is caught in the middle of it."

"Oh goodness..."

"And let me guess. You're going to try and 'fix things', right?"

Startled, we both looked up and saw Missy standing there. She smiled at me, making me glare at her, before turning an annoyed glance at the Doctor.

"Missy, what do you mean I'm going to try and 'fix things', as you so eloquently put it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come now, Doctor. Whenever you meet someone or go somewhere and find out that there's some sort of issue or problem, you always, _always_ feel the need to be the one to fix it!"

"Not always!" He tried protesting.

She just gave him a deadpanned look. "You've saved countless species, races, planets and people before. And when I say 'countless', I mean _countless!"_

He sighed and didn't say anything, clearly knowing she had a point.

"You've stopped me, the Daleks and their loony creator as well as plenty of other evil species and people _numerous_ times!"

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you have this ridiculous Chronic Hero Syndrome! You simply _have_ to be the one to save the day!"

"You know what Missy, shut up. If he wants to help someone, let him! It's none of your business!" I finally snapped.

She held up her hands in mock surrender. "All I'm saying is that this time around, it could very well backfire in his face as it has _plenty_ of other times throughout his hero days."

I continued glaring at her as she sat down and picked up the menu. She either didn't notice or just ignored me - probably the latter - as she began flipping through the pages.

The Doctor began doing the same as did I. It was silent for a few minutes as I tried to pick something to eat, though at the moment I was just skimming the pages.

I then heard someone begin approaching us and I looked up and couldn't help but smile when I saw it was Ivy. She smiled back before saying, "Hello! How y'all doing today?"

I looked and saw the Doctor put his menu down. "Hello." He responded.

"Hey, handsome!" She chirped.

He was taken aback at her compliment, so I explained, "Don't worry, Doctor. She's like this with everyone."

He gave a confused glance before nodding. "Oh, you two know each other?"

"Yes." I told him. "We met when I first came here."

"Okay." He then turned to Ivy and asked her, "Do you have a name?"

"The name's Ivy! And you must be the Doctor, the friend Clara told me about!"

"Er... Yes?" He uncertainly responded, obviously uncomfortable.

"It's alright, Doctor. She's just a really friendly and outgoing person." I explained, then turning to Ivy and telling her, "He's not really a people person like you are."

"Ah, I see." Ivy smiled. "Well, I apologize then. I'm not trying to scare or intimidate ya."

"No, no, it's alright." The Doctor smiled back. "You're very... forward. It's a little refreshing."

She grinned before asking, "So, are you three ready to order?"

"Well..." The Doctor began before stopping and sighing. "What do you recommend?"

"Can't choose?" Ivy teased.

He chuckled. "No."

She giggled before saying, "Well, we have a discount special today."

"Oh really?"

Just then, Missy spoke up. "Yes. It's right here on the menu."

She pointed it out, as Ivy stared at her. "That's right. And you must be the infamous Missy Clara told me about."

Missy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yes. And I see I'm popular around here."

I rolled my eyes at her arrogance while Ivy smiled. "Well, I'll be keeping my eyes on you."

Missy grinned. "Thank you, dear!"

Ivy nodded before turning back to us.

The Doctor and I decided to go with the special and some water. After a few seconds, Missy also ordered the special and some coffee.

As Ivy turned to go, Missy then asked, "Wait, before you go."

And making sure that Ivy was paying attention to her, she asked, "Is the food _really_ good here?"

If Ivy felt uncomfortable or awkward by her question, she did her best to not show it as she shrugged and answered, "Well, we've gotten really good reviews. And we're one of the most visited restaurants across the travelling world."

"Alright, good." Missy nodded. "Someone named Heath just told me that he heard you had good food and I just wanted to make sure he wasn't mistaken."

The Doctor and I shared a confused look. "Who's Heath?" He whispered to me. I shrugged in response.

After Ivy left, we both asked Missy that same question.

"Oh, just an Alosen I met today."

"Ah." The Doctor nodded. "What was he like?"

She shrugged. "He was a rather polite artist. And he also didn't have a tail."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Now that is interesting."

Missy nodded. "I thought so too."

"Why is that so interesting?"

"Well poppet, the planet of Alos is a _dreadfully_ boring place. All business and no play."

"And also, all Alosen's have tails. So for him to not have one meant something happened to it. Right?"

Missy nodded. "He said he lost it in an accident."

The Doctor nodded grimly. "He was probably ostracized for his different lifestyle choices."

"Goodness." I said. "That sounds awful."

"Yes it does, Clara." The Doctor agreed.

I swallowed before I realized something.

"Hey." I said, catching their attention. "I guess this means we've all met someone new today!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise and then smiled. "I suppose that's true."

"So how about after dinner, we all introduce ourselves to whoever we didn't meet?"

The Doctor grinned. "A fine idea."

I smiled back before Missy sighed. "Will you two lovebirds knock it off? It's almost time to eat and I'd rather not have any _nausea_ before I do so!"

We bot glared at her, which she smiled at, before we quieted down.

It would be interesting to see where this went.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

AN-Hope you enjoyed! :) And also, this will be my last chapter until December. I'm going to be focusing on my NaNoWriMo and some Christmas stories for the month of November. And I don't want to overwhelm myself with too much writing.

So thank you for your patience, your comments and for reading this thus far. See you here in December! :)


	8. Chapter Seven

AN-Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the hiatus. I just decided to take a bit of a break.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Missy on the Orient Express**

Chapter Seven

* * *

Our food came shortly afterwards and things fell silent as we ate.

The meal itself was actually very tasty, just as Ivy and this Heath person that Missy met told us. It didn't take too long for the three of us to finish and as we were cleaning up, I turned to the Doctor and asked him, "How was the meal?"

He nodded. "Quite good. I can certainly see why this place is so popular and gets great reviews."

I smiled. "I agree. It was actually one of the best meals I've had in a while!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. I still prefer Earth cuisine though."

We chuckled before Missy interjected.

"Well, if you two lovebirds are quite _done_ flirting over there, we need to come to a decision."

"A decision?" I asked her, confused. "On what?"

"Who gets to pay, of course!"

I rolled my eyes as she smiled and the Doctor nodded.

"That's true. Who will pay?"

"Well, how about this time, we each pay for our own meals. That way, we're all on even footing with our money." I suggested.

The Doctor nodded. "I agree. That's the best and fairest solution I can agree with right now."

We both looked at Missy, who shrugged. "Alright."

With that decided, we waited for Ivy to come back and give us our bill.

After a few minutes had passed, we began watching people file out of the restaurant.

There was an assortment of people and species on the train and it was rather interesting seeing all the different aliens.

"That one's a Vile." The Doctor explained to me as he pointed them out. "Contrary to their name and appearance, they're the gentlest spirits you could come across in this side of the galaxy. Oh, and that's a Barklet. Their planet is basically one giant tree and so they have close roots with nature."

We both chuckled at his pun.

As he continued to explain what he knew about each of the aliens we could see, I couldn't help but notice that Missy was rather quiet all of a sudden. I looked and saw that she was playing with her device she always carries around. She seemed to be concentrating on something and while it was entirely possible she was just trying to ignore us, there was also a strong possibility she was up to something. But I knew better than to ask her.

She was too intelligent to answer me.

And so I did my best to ignore her, even as a foreboding feeling swept through me.

Finally, I managed to focus back on the Doctor - who hadn't noticed me - just as he was saying, "That woman is an Abosk. They live on the planet, Abossa. It's pretty much nothing but barren rock so the sightseeing isn't the best, but the food is to _die_ for!"

I managed to smile. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" He smiled. "Oh, and that family is..."

I grew concerned when his voice trailed off. "Doctor?"

"Clara!" He suddenly exclaimed in an excited whisper. "That's them! That's the Yaline family!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise before looking to where he was pointing and I saw a family of three aliens with cat-like ears and dog-like tails sitting nearby.

"You mean the little boy and his parents?"

"Yes! C'mon, I'll introduce you."

I quickly grabbed his arm when he went to stand up.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Doctor, they're still eating. We can't just go up to their table and expect things to work out. We should wait until they're done. And besides, with what you've told me about the father, I don't think he'd appreciate being interrupted."

The Doctor paused and then sighed as he sat back down. "You have a point, as always, Miss Oswald."

I giggled before I noticed Ivy. She was washing a table across from us and I knew it wouldn't be long until she came back to our table.

Sure enough, she walked over with a smile on her face.

"Hey y'all!"

"Hello." The Doctor greeted as I smiled at her.

"You folks all done?"

"Yes. We just need the bill now."

"Gotcha. Comin' right up."

She returned about a minute later and placed the bill on our table.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you, Ivy."

She smiled. "No problem, Miss Clara. If there's anything you need, just tell me."

"Um," The Doctor suddenly interjected. "Hold on, Ivy."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I was just wondering, what do you know about the Yaline family over there?"

"You mean Yassu, Yasmin and Yonvox?"

"That's right."

She nodded and then shrugged. "Well, what I can tell you is that the father, Yonvox, prefers to keep to himself while the mother, Yasmin, often struggles to handle her son, Yassu, which sometimes stresses her out. And Yassu is a bright and energetic young boy that I believe has empathetic powers."

"Yes he does." The Doctor nodded. "I met them in the lounge today and was just curious about them."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, dear." Missy suddenly interrupted as she set her device down. "He often troubles himself with people's problems and that's all he's doing now. Getting himself involved with something that will inevitably backfire in his face."

Ivy paused before looking at the Doctor. "So yer the kind of person who tries to help people with their problems, even if it doesn't always work out?"

The Doctor hesitated and then nodded. "Something like that."

Ivy smiled kindly at him. "That's very admirable."

The Doctor paused and looked at her. "You... really think so?"

"Oh totally! Some people might say you should mind your own business and sometimes, that's the best option, but if someone's having serious problems with something, you should always try to lend a hand! At least, I know that I wouldn't ignore someone who's having issues or has asked for help. And if you're planning on helping out that family with something, I have some advice for ya."

The Doctor nodded, showing her he was listening.

"I suggest befriending them first. It wouldn't be good if you just tried to meddle in their private lives before getting to know them."

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you, Ivy. I'll take that advice."

"Well _anyways,_ if you're quite _done_ pestering us when you should be doing your job, I suggest you toddle along." Missy interrupted again, looking rather annoyed.

I glared at her but Ivy just took it in stride and nodded. "I apologize then, Missy, for taking up too much of your time. And you're right; I do have a job to do."

She straightened up and smiled at me before saying, "Well, I'll be along shortly to collect your payment. Have a good night, you three!"

The Doctor and I waved as she walked away. Once she was out of earshot, I turned to Missy and told her, "Missy, you really need to think about what you say!"

"I _always_ think about what I say."

I sighed. "Yeah, if you're trying to manipulate someone. But if you're going to tell someone to leave, you've _got_ to be _polite_ about it!"

Missy only rolled her eyes. "Honestly Clara, you worry about too many things. You're _just_ like the Doctor."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

She stared at me. "Along with his hero complex, he also has a guilt complex. He feels that whenever someone dies or does something stupid, that it's his fault and that he could've made a 'better decision', for whatever that's worth. But he _doesn't_ seem to understand that sometimes, you _can't_ help someone! You _can't_ always be the hero! And you most _certainly_ shouldn't interfere in the private lives of others!"

I shook my head before turning to the Doctor. "Can you believe what she's saying?!"

He stayed silent.

"...Doctor?"

"...She has a point." He sighed. "I may almost always save the day, but it _does_ come at a cost. People die or get hurt and sometimes, it doesn't always work out. And I know I can't save everyone but I try. Yes, I try... And yet sometimes, even more people die as a result. I know I care too much and that I should be more sensible, but..."

"But what? What's wrong with caring about people?!"

He sighed. "Nothing. But sometimes, I take it too far and it backfires in my face."

"So... you're saying that you actually _agree_ with Missy?"

"To an extent, yes."

I sighed. "But what if the father's abusive?"

"We don't know that for certain, Clara. For all we know, they could just be having typical family issues that are not anything dangerous."

I gawked at him before finally snapping. "So you're not going to do anything?!"

"I... I just don't know..."

"I can't believe this!" I growled.

"Clara-"

"No!" I nearly yelled. "Of all the planets and people you've saved, you're _honestly_ giving up at something much easier than a world invasion?!"

"I'm not giving up-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I exclaimed, standing up. "If you're just going to _sit there_ and do _nothing_ this time around, don't let me stop you!"

And with that, I turned around and stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

AN-Yikes. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out.

Also, please review. I'd really like to know what you guys are thinking. Is there anything you like or dislike about the story? Anything you want to happen? What are your predictions? Go ahead and tell me. :)


	9. Chapter Eight

AN-I had some trouble with this chapter, but it's finally done. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

 **Missy on the Orient Express**

Chapter Eight

* * *

I sat there in the dark lounge, quietly lamenting in my thoughts. I'm sure Missy would say I was "brooding" if she could see me now. After all, she claimed that Clara "overreacted" and that I "needn't worry about her". She's just so carefree that nothing bothers her.

I, on the other hand, have two hearts full of compassion and empathy for others even if I'm not always good at showing it. Yes, I probably care too much. Yes, things bother me even when they shouldn't. And yes, I try to fix things, whether or not it's a good idea to get involved.

That's all just a part of who I am. I can't change that.

And so whenever I hurt someone; accidentally or deliberately, it tears me apart inside, even if I did what had to be done. I'm certain Clara understands this, yet even she has her limits. That was best shown after the moon incident, when she snapped at me for leaving her behind even though I thought I was making the right choice in letting her decide what should happen.

These thoughts troubled me as I thought back to Clara's angry words as she stormed out of the restaurant three hours ago.

" _Of all the planets and people you've saved, you're_ _ **honestly**_ _giving up at something much easier than a world invasion?!"_

" _If you're just going to_ _ **sit there**_ _and do_ _ **nothing**_ _this time around, don't let me stop you!"_

I groaned and rubbed my forehead, wondering what I should do.

It was obvious I should apologize, but that still left me thinking about how I should go about it. I mean, if I were to apologize only to still not do anything about Yassu, does that make my apology meaningless? And if I were to try to help Yassu and his parents out, how would I even go about it?

I sighed. This was quite the tricky situation I found myself in.

I was so involved with my musings that I didn't realize someone was approaching me until I heard footsteps and a soft voice said, "Doctor?"

Startled, I looked up and was rather surprised at who I saw standing there.

"Yassu?"

Sure enough, there he was. He was in his PJ's so I could only assume he was getting ready for bed.

"Hello again." He smiled.

"...Hello." I replied, uncertain of how to react.

"Doctor, is everything alright?" He asked, looking concerned. "I can feel how distressed you are right now."

I went silent, causing him to quickly say, "I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, it's quite alright." I sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to hide it. "I certainly am distressed at the moment..."

Yassu was quiet before he asked, "May I sit down?"

"Of course." I nodded, watching as he sat next to me.

"...I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened?"

I sighed, unsure of how to tell him.

"Doctor?"

"Well... It's complicated."

He shrugged. "I can try to understand."

I nodded. "Alright, if you're sure."

And so I started to explain to him what had happened between me and Clara.

"It was at dinnertime. I was there with two of my friends and one of them got upset with me. Clara and Missy, my two friends, are constantly at odds with each other. They have different values and beliefs and as a result, they often argue or disagree. And this time around, this argument involved me."

"You see, I've helped a lot of people. And this time around, I want to help someone else. Missy is telling me not to get involved as it's none of my business - which is somewhat true - and Clara is telling me I should try to help out, as I always do."

"But this time around, I almost find myself agreeing with Missy. I fear that if I get too involved, something could backfire in my face as it has before. And when Clara heard this, she got..."

I sighed. "She got really upset with me. She said I shouldn't be giving up so easily and she does have a point. I'm not certain if I should get involved or not because this person might not be having any dangerous issues."

I shook my head. "I just don't know..."

Yassu nodded. "Have you considered apologizing to her?"

I nodded. "Yes I have. But I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Well, why don't you figure out what's bothering her first?"

I furrowed my brow. "Bothering her? What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "In my experiences, when someone snaps at someone else like that, one of the possible reasons is because something's bothering them. I mean, that's not _always_ the case but in this situation it sounds like it is."

"And... you think it put her temper on edge?"

He nodded.

"But what could've..."

And that was when it hit me.

Clara had been by herself in the restaurant for a couple of hours. And to make matters worse, she's sharing a bedroom with Missy.

I groaned and rubbed my face. "I'm Doctor Idiot..."

"Huh?"

I sighed. "You're probably right. Missy must've said or did something to Clara that upset her. And with me almost agreeing with Missy now, it must've set her off..."

"Yes. That sounds like a good explanation."

I shook my head, berating myself for not seeing it sooner.

Yassu frowned. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Doctor. We all overlook things."

I sighed. "I suppose you're right..."

I then heard the clock in the lounge go off, signaling that it was now eight 'o' clock.

"Oh goodness!" Yassu exclaimed. "I best be heading back to my cabin!"

"Is it bedtime for you?" I smiled.

He giggled sheepishly. "Yeah. I told my parents I had to go to the bathroom and then snuck out to come see you."

I chuckled. "Oh goodness, you remind me of myself when I was your age."

"Oh really?"

I nodded before saying, "Well, you'd best be off then before your parents get worried."

"Alright."

He stood up before he stopped and hugged me.

I immediately tensed up, still not entirely a hugging person. However, I rode it out until Yassu let go, blushing slightly before saying "I hope you'll feel better soon, Doctor."

I smiled. "Thank you, Yassu."

He smiled back before waving as he ran off.

I waved back until he was out of sight. I felt a bit better from the conversation even though I still wasn't sure how to apologize to Clara.

I sighed. "I'll figure it out in the morning."

With that decided I got up and went to my cabin.

I was currently the only one in the restaurant, barring the waiters and cooks, of course.

I paid them no mind, however, and just went about my business on my vaporizer, enacting my clever idea.

I chuckled softly to myself.

"Oh Heath..." I softly cooed, staring at his picture as I was putting together the necessary pieces that he'd be involved in, however unwittingly. "You poor dear. You must hold such a grudge against your home world for treating you so poorly... But don't worry."

I grinned sinisterly.

" _I'll help you get even..."_

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

AN-DUN DUN DUN! What a cliff-hanger, eh? What'll happen next? Stay tuned to find out! :D


	10. Chapter Nine

AN-Here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

 **Missy on the Orient Express**

Chapter Nine

* * *

The silence of the room felt oppressive, almost mocking in a way, as I tried to sleep.

But no matter how much I tossed and turned, I couldn't get comfortable and it wasn't because of the bed.

No, it was because my thoughts were running wild as my earlier words haunted me; a constant reminder of how unfair I was.

Yes, I was angry with Missy at the time. And while my talk with Ivy helped, just _being_ in her presence is enough to set me on edge!

And I don't know what to do about that.

And so when the Doctor agreed with her, it brought those feelings to the surface, which in turn caused me to snap at him.

I felt so bad about what I said, mainly because I _did_ understand where he was coming from. Things don't always work out for him and people often die when he's around. It's not always his fault but sometimes, he likes to think it is. Missy may call it a "guilt complex", but I know he's just carrying the weight of all he's seen and done in his long life around with him.

He tries to ignore it, but it isn't easy for him. And it isn't easy for us either. His friends, whether that's me or his other companions, try to help him but he often brushes us off.

It's not his fault, though. He just doesn't want to face his emotions and vulnerability, which is rather understandable as I also have issues opening up to people.

That's always been the case, ever since my mother died.

I sighed as a small pang of grief formed in my chest. I still miss her to this day and I really wish she was here.

I could use her advice right now.

I shook my head, not wanting to add sadness on top of my guilt at the moment. And so I pushed all thoughts of my mother out of my head and struggled to get comfortable again.

But my outburst continued to haunt me.

I knew it was in mine and the Doctor's best interests if I apologize. Though of course, knowing him, he's also feeling guilty.

I hoped he wasn't beating himself up about it.

I sighed again and struggled with the sheets some more until finally, I found a position that was adequate for me.

My fatigue finally catching up, I could feel myself drifting off.

 _Tomorrow. I'll talk to him tomorrow._ Those were my last thoughts before I fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I took my time getting ready. I was still rather reluctant to face the Doctor yet I knew it would be worse for us if I put it off.

And so, after I was presentable, I exited my cabin, Soon enough, I found myself in the restaurant.

Mentally shrugging, I sat down in the same booth I was in yesterday and began to wait for the Doctor to inevitably come.

A few minutes had passed when I saw Ivy come into the restaurant.

I was half tempted to call her over so we could talk again, but I didn't have the words or the will.

And so I watched as she ventured into the kitchen before coming out a few minutes later in her work uniform as she began to get the tables ready for costumers.

She eventually noticed me and smiled.

"Hey, Clara!"

I nodded. "Hey Ivy."

"Yer sure up early, eh?"

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

She nodded knowingly and as she finished up the table she was working on, she came over and asked, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Of course not."

After sitting down, she gently placed her hand on mine and asked, "Now, what's on yer mind?"

I sighed. "It's the Doctor. You see, I... I kind of got mad at him."

She nodded.

"I didn't really mean to, though. I was still rather annoyed with Missy and when he agreed with her about something; it just set me off..."

"Could this have somethin' to do with him helping people out?"

I nodded. "Yes. Missy said that he shouldn't care so much and not interfere in people's lives so often and when the Doctor said she had a point... I just got really angry when I shouldn't have. And the worst part is that my words probably made _him_ feel guilty in turn!"

"I see."

"And while I do plan to apologize to him, I'm just not sure how I should handle the situation..."

She nodded. "Well, in my opinion, it's probably for the best that you don't dismiss his feelings. While it's true that you should apologize to him, let him apologize to you as well. That way, you're both relieved of your guilt."

I stayed silent, contemplating her words.

"And as for Missy, it seems to me that she thrives on attention. And so if you ignore anything she says, namely her jibes, she might get the impression that nothing she says has an effect on you."

"But they do have an effect on me and she knows this!"

"I know that, honey. I just mean that maybe if you try to not respond to anything she says that's meant to annoy you, she might eventually stop."

I couldn't help but snort at that. "Well, that might take a while..."

She shrugged. "Then just be patient. And remember, if anything happens, just come talk to me. Do you remember the cabin number I gave you?"

"Yes. You're in cabin 101."

She nodded. "Exactly."

I smiled, feeling a bit better.

"Thank you, Ivy."

She grinned. "No problem, darlin'!"

It was then that I looked up and saw the Doctor enter the restaurant. He seemed nervous as he looked around before setting his eyes on me.

I sighed before saying to Ivy, "Well, he's here now. I'd best get this over with."

She looked at him before nodding at me. "Good luck, Clara."

"Thank you."

After she walked away, the Doctor approached me; trying his best to not look me in the eye.

I sighed. "It's alright, Doctor. You can sit down."

He hesitated before doing so.

Things were quiet before he asked, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yes. I spoke with Ivy again."

He smiled. "She works wonders, doesn't she?"

I chuckled softly. "Yeah. She's great."

Another awkward silence fell as I gazed at him and sighed. He seemed rather sheepish and was having difficulties looking at me. These were all telltale signs he was feeling guilty; just as I thought he would.

"Doctor-"

"Clara-"

The both of us stopped and uneasily chuckled before I told him, "You can go first."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Alright..."

He sighed before asking me, "First of all, are you still angry? Even if it's just a little bit?"

I shook my head. "No."

He nodded. "Okay. Secondly, I'm sorry that I upset you like that."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back before he pursed his lips and sighed.

"And Clara..."

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to overstep my boundaries here, but did Missy do or say anything to upset you?"

I hesitated before sighing. "Yes."

"Can you explain?"

I bit my lip before rubbing my forehead.

"I don't want her here, Doctor. She does nothing but infuriate me! I mean, she turned Danny into a Cyberman, tried to corrupt you with her twisted 'birthday present', killed and attempted to kill many of our allies like Kate and Osgood and when I thought she was dead and out of our lives forever, she suddenly turns up in my house!"

He nodded.

"I just..." I sighed. "I just don't know what to make of our situation."

He nodded again.

"And so I'm just trying to figure out what to do. How am I supposed to cope with that woman? It's only the second day of like a week-long vacation and I'm already having a mental breakdown!"

The Doctor frowned. "Clara, what you're experiencing is normal. You're not having a 'mental breakdown' and for someone in your position, you're doing remarkably well!"

I smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded with a smile as well, "Now, how about some breakfast?"

"Sure. And Doctor, before we do anything else, I want to apologize for blowing up at you like that. It was wrong of me to take my frustrations out on you."

"Thank you."

I smiled at him before we both picked up our menus. After a few minutes, we both decided what we'd have and waited for Ivy to come by.

Another few minutes passed until I eventually saw Missy enter the restaurant.

I sighed but said nothing, remembering Ivy's advice.

She finished up whatever she was doing on her device before smiling at us and crooning, "Hello dearies!"

"Hello Missy." The Doctor greeted her while I said nothing.

After sitting down, she smiled at me. "So, I see you've patched things up?"

I shrugged.

"Good! I would've _hated_ to have to intervene again."

I furrowed my brow and almost asked her what she meant, before quickly shutting my mouth. She didn't notice, however, and instead picked up her menu.

Seeing that she was busy, I quickly turned to the Doctor and whispered, "Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"What did she mean when she said she'd have to 'intervene again'?"

The Doctor hesitated before sighing. "I'll tell you later."

I was about to ask him why when I noticed Ivy approaching our table.

"Hey y'all!" She greeted when she arrived. "How are ya doin'?"

"Hello Ivy." The Doctor greeted while Missy continued looking through her menu. "We're doing okay."

"That's good!" She smiled, while discretely winking at me which let me know she knew things had gone well. "So what are you having today?"

After we ordered our food, she went off to the kitchen. With nothing better to do, I turned to the Doctor and asked, "So when are you going to introduce me to that family?"

He shrugged. "It's a tiny bit complicated. We'll have to be in the right place at the right time. Same goes for meeting Heath."

I nodded after a moment's hesitation as I remembered who "Heath" was.

"Well, I hope I get to meet them soon."

He smiled. "You will."

"Good. I can't wait." I smiled back.

Meanwhile, Missy was ignoring us as she continued to use her device. She was making me really nervous as it looked like she was up to something. But I paid her no mind.

The Doctor seemed to notice though. "What are you up to, Missy?"

She shrugged. "Nothing you really need to concern yourself with, darling."

The Doctor just stared at her, obviously dissatisfied with her answer. This caused her to sigh and tell him, "If you _must_ know, I'm just looking up information about Heath."

"What? Why?"

"Well, he intrigued me. And since he seems to be very different from other Alosen's, I was just wondering what his story was."

He stared at her suspiciously before shrugging and saying, "Okay."

She gave him a sidelong glance before returning to her "investigating", if you could call it that.

I was also rather suspicious of what Missy was up to. It seemed so strange she would suddenly become curious about some random alien she met.

"Clara." The Doctor suddenly whispered to me.

"Hm?"

He motioned with his head for me to come closer. Once I did, he told me, "I want you to keep an eye on Missy. I have a feeling she's up to no good again and since you're sharing a room with her..."

I nodded. "I understand."

He nodded back before we both sat up.

I still didn't know what was bound to happen on this trip and I also wasn't sure what Missy was up to. But if there was one thing I did know, it was this:

This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

AN-What do you think will happen next? What's Missy's big plan? And how is Heath involved?

Stay tuned to find out. :)


	11. Chapter Ten

AN-Again, I'm sorry for taking so long. I had some trouble coming up with new ideas.

* * *

 **Missy on the Orient Express**

Chapter Ten

* * *

From what my sources were telling me, Heath had led a positively _horrid_ life.

He had been born on Alos about twenty years ago and ever since he was just a young one, his parents, relatives and everyone around him noticed how he was into creative hobbies and pursuits. On any other planet, this wouldn't have mattered. But on Alos, this was a _big_ no-no.

Creativity is greatly discouraged there as they feel it takes away from "more important" matters like traditions, business practices and upholding their laws.

 _This_ is why I've never visited the place and I know that the Doctor hasn't either.

It's nothing short of _annoying_ just how ignorant and stupid the Alosen's are. They don't seem to understand how creativity can actually _help_ businesses and traditions, much like how it's helped my plans in the past.

I'm not quite sure how Heath reacted to finding out he wasn't allowed to be creative on Alos. All I do know is that he ignored what everyone said and excelled at his creative talents. Of course, his parents sure didn't appreciate his rebellious behaviour and they did everything they could to try to discourage him with nothing they tried working.

Eventually, he got fed up with everything that was happening to him and so he left the planet somehow. And sometime before that, he lost his tail.

I was determined to find out what had happened but I knew I had to be very cautious and patient with the situation. I had to become Heath's friend and earn his trust. Once I got all the details I needed, I could strike.

All it'll take is a few subtle words in order for it to work and soon enough, whether he wants it or not, he'll be leading that horrible planet to its demise.

I smiled sinisterly to myself at this thought. I couldn't _wait_ until I could enact my plan. It shouldn't be too difficult. After all, I always get what I want, in one way or another.

* * *

The lounge was relatively quiet, with only a few people around. This suited me just fine as I entered cautiously and quietly, like a beast stalking its prey.

It was soon that I spotted him.

He was quietly sketching something in a corner booth and as a result, he hadn't noticed me yet.

I observed him for about a minute; watching as he turned the paper he was sketching on to presumably make drawing easier and I also noticed his different watercolor paints beside him on the table.

He was completely engrossed in his work, seemingly oblivious to everything else as he continued to sketch.

I could tell how talented he was just from the fact that he wasn't using his eraser very much and how fast yet easily he was sketching. Just like what my sources told me.

Smiling to myself, I made my way over to where he was sitting. He soon heard me approaching and looked up.

"Oh! Hello again, Missy!"

I smiled at him. "Hello, Heath. Care if I sit down?"

He smiled. "Go right ahead."

I nodded and sat down beside him.

I looked at his sketch and saw that he seemed to be drawing a person.

"Who are you drawing?"

"This really pretty waitress I met yesterday."

"Waitress, hm?"

He nodded. "I have her picture right here."

He then brought out a camera and showed me who he was sketching.

Raising an eyebrow, I was actually surprised when I recognized her.

"Is her name Ivy?"

He also seemed surprised that I knew who she was. "You've met her then?"

I nodded. "Yes. I don't quite know her well enough yet but one of my friends, Miss Clara Oswald, has become good friends with her."

He smiled. "Well, I can understand why. She's pretty, confident, really good at her job and has such a way with words!"

I chuckled. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "Yes. In fact, I'd love to get to know her better!"

I nodded. "That might not be so difficult, y'know."

"Hm?"

"I can try to help you become better friends with her if you'll answer some of my questions."

"...Questions?"

I nodded. "Seeing as how I've travelled around quite a lot, I know that you're an Alosen and from what I've heard, the other Alosen's don't have much appreciation for creativity."

"No, they don't."

I leaned forward. "So how exactly did someone like you become so passionate and talented at artwork on a place like Alos?"

He sighed. "It's a long story."

"You don't have to tell me all the details, dear."

He nodded. "Well alright. To keep it simple, I'll just tell you that my parents disapproved of my choice of hobby and often tried to discourage me from following the creative lifestyle. My fellow peers at school thought the same way and often picked on me for being different."

I nodded.

"To makes matters worse, there didn't seem to be anywhere where I'd fit in. After years of discouragement, I could finally leave and I began taking lessons on other, more welcoming, planets and my natural talent has been honed. I also found I liked travelling a good deal."

I chuckled and nodded. "You sound like my two friends. They love travelling around even more so than I do!"

"Do they?"

"Yes. I'll try to introduce you to them later."

I then leaned back before asking, "So, just how bad were you treated?"

He sighed. "Really bad."

"Does this have something to do with your tail?"

He winced. It was obviously a rather painful memory for him.

"I apologize if I'm pressing too hard. I'm just curious."

"No, no, it's alright. It's not your fault."

I nodded before saying, "Well, I think that's enough questions for now so why don't we change the subject to something a bit more pleasant?"

He nodded. "I'd appreciate that. Thank you."

I smiled. "It's quite alright dear. There's no need to thank me."

He chuckled softly before asking, "How about you tell me a little bit more about Ivy?"

"Alright. Well for one, she's very kind."

"Yes. I got that impression from her." He smiled. "She's also quite spunky."

I chuckled. "That's also an astute observation. She's flirtatious and knows how to make someone comfortable, which is a key part of her personality. In some ways, she's well suited to be a waitress."

"Yeah. I agree."

I smiled. "I can tell you like her."

He blushed, making me chuckle. "It's quite alright, dear. There's no shame in liking someone in any which way."

He chuckled. "Thanks."

I smiled. "In fact, why don't we go see her?"

"Huh? Now?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Won't we be interrupting her work?"

"No. All you have to do is order something, like a glass of water, and hope that she'll be your waitress."

He was quiet before saying, "This probably won't work... but what the heck. Let's try it."

I grinned before playfully patting his head. "Alright then! Come along, dear."

"Okay. Let me just gather up my things."

"Of course."

He then began gathering up his papers and materials and putting them in a bag. Once he was ready, he turned to me and said, "Alright, let's go see if she's there."

We walked in silence towards the restaurant before Heath spoke again. "Y'know Missy, I'm actually really grateful that you're helping me out."

"Are you now?"

He nodded. "As you can imagine, I didn't get much assistant in any way from people when I was on Alos and even now, I don't have many friends."

I smiled gently. "Well, you're very welcome, dearie."

He smiled at me in response just as we reached our destination.

There weren't as many people around and I also noticed that Clara and the Doctor were gone; probably off doing whatever good guys do.

Deciding to ignore that for now, I followed Heath as he sat down at a table and set his bag down.

He fidgeted nervously for about a minute before asking, "How long do you think it'll be until she comes out?"

I shrugged before sitting down as well. "Who knows? It might be a few more minutes."

He nodded. "Okay. Well in that case, I'm going to continue working on my sketch, if that's alright."

I nodded in response and he smiled before he took out his sketch pad and pencils and began to draw again.

I watched him as he drew lines and shapes, erasing anything unnecessary and gradually, the drawing began looking more and more like Ivy.

I was genuinely impressed with how good he was and once again wondered how he'd gotten so talented.

I knew now wasn't the time to be asking those questions, though. I'd gotten enough information out of him for the time being and now, all I could do was wait for the right opportunity to come along.

Hopefully, it'll come sooner rather than later.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

AN-Sorry that this was a shorter chapter and that it took so long to write. I'll try to gather more ideas and be quicker about it. :)


End file.
